Stepping Up
by Twilight- The Moon Spirit
Summary: Ash's life has never been all that good. And with a recent break-up life seems bleak. But for every bit of pain life gives you it pays you back tenfold. And now it is finally time for Ash to collect.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my second story and I wanted to try something different, a shipping story. Note that in this story there are no pokémon, kind of like high-school (though they won't spend much time there). So I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Step Up

I was never a particularly happy person. And I had good reason to. Nothing ever seems to go my way. Most of my life was spent getting bullied, not because I was nerdy, but because most of the guys were jealous. Most of the girls thought I was the best looking guy in the school, though most of them were just nuisances, especially my girlfriend Misty. I had started going out with her because my best friend Brock had told me she was a nice person. If she was nice then I'd hate to meet a mean one.

She was clingy and annoying. She complained if I spent too much time with my friends. She always wanted gifts, and I'm not talking about flowers and chocolates. She wanted things like shoes and purses. To make matters worse she expected me to stay on the phone with her for at least five hours a day.

Today was currently a Saturday and my seventeenth birthday. But instead of me enjoying it, I was at one of Misty's swim meets. She was in first place like always, her long orange hair trailing behind her. That was the only thing I like about Misty now, her hair. I really don't know why but I love girls with really long hair. Anyways, when it was all over Misty quickly left to shower before, I took her to the movies without my friends of course.

"So Ash how did you like my swimming today?" She asked with a big smile as if she already knew the answer.

I wanted to scream 'NO, I'm tired of your boring swim meets. I want to spend time with my friends and enjoy my birthday, not getting bored to death by you and your Twilight movies.' But instead I just said, "Yes". We of course spent the time at the movies watching said Twilight movie. It wasn't too bad but it would have been much better with Brock's complaining or May's awing. Instead I got another evening with Misty sticking her tongue at all of the jealous girls and being all clingy.

Little did I know that life would pay me back for all the trash it's put me through.

POV Change

Today was another boring day. I got asked out by Kenny, yet again and went through another annoying episode with Paul. Couldn't he just leave me alone? I just got done buying a present for my best friend and crush Ash. I had a crush o him since we were all ten.

We had all met as little kids at a private school since all of our families were well off. We currently were at one of the best private schools in the whole world. I personally liked it, not for the prestige but because it allowed anyone with talent. The school often gave out scholarships to the poorer people who wanted to stay.

Of course for every ounce of kindness shown by the school the students countered it. Most of them were complete snobs though there were a few exceptions. Brock was one. His dad was an archeologist and his mom was a, for lack of a better word, a treasure hunter. She often went diving and found treasure, often without trying. May and Max's parents were the leaders of Hoenn and of course were rich.

And me? I was literally a princess. My name is Dawn Berlitz, the princess of Sinnoh. Though it wasn't a large kingdom, it was mine to rule someday. I wanted to be just like my mom, kind and just. Because of where I was ranked a lot of people wanted to go out with me. Some even wanted to marry me, and I was only sixteen! It was one of the reasons I like Ash. He was kind and treated me like a person, not like a thing to be used for a higher goal. The problem with me was that I HAD to get married to get my kingdom. And of course the male would get to make most of the decisions, since most were pricks with no compassion. My mom's husband, another selfish bum, had died as king and that left my mom as the leader by default.

I didn't want my husband to die but I wanted a nice one as well, and Ash was the one I wanted, though there was one obstacle in the way. Misty was Ash's girl though I don't know what he saw in her. She was spoiled and she was a brat. She looked down on all of the scholarship students and was just mean. What she didn't know is that Ash was a scholarship student as well. Though he was well off he and his mom were always sick. They only had so much money because his dad was racking it in, though no one knew who he was. I only knew because I accidentally over heard him talking to it to Brock.

I didn't know that today my dream would come true though.

POV Change

Misty and me were arguing, again. She was mad because my gift only cost me $49.99 instead of at least sixty dollars. Finally we got to the yelling part, and when I mean us I mean her. She kept yelling about how much I didn't love her when I snapped.

"Misty, WILL YOU SHUT UP!" And with that her face froze and she had a good reason to be; in all the time we had been together I never once rose my voice, and today just was not her day. "Do you even think about any one else? Do you know what today is?"

Misty stuttered as she tried to think and answer at the same time. "I… don't know…"

Of course I knew she didn't know but that certainly did NOT make me feel better. "Well Misty, to day is my birthday. Do you know what people do on their birthdays? They have fun and spend time with their friends." Misty was once again trying to talk but I cut her off. "Instead I've been dragged around by you the whole day. Doing things you like and not having a chance to say anything with out you yelling and ranting." At this time Misty looked like she was torn between wanting to yell or cry but right now I didn't care. For one I was mad at her. And for two my heart was acting up from me getting mad.

We both sat in silence before Misty began to talk again. "Is that what you think after all I've done for you?"

Now I was mad. "DONE FOR ME! MISTY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FOR ME? NOTHING, I'VE DONE MORE FOR YOU IN THE LAST MONTH THAN YOU PROBABLY HAVE DONE FOR OTHERS YOUR WHOLE LIFE!" Now we were both yelling before I finished our relationship for good. "Misty," I said in a quiet voice, "it's over." And with that I walked out the door clutching my heart out of physical and mental pain.

Scene Change

I ran as fast as I could away from Misty's home ignoring her yells for me to stop. I didn't care about her being mad. I didn't care that my heart felt like it was going to burst I just needed to get away from everything, though I came a lot closer to it than I thought I ever would. My tears blurred my eyes and my ears were turned deaf from ignoring Misty so there was no way I could have saved myself. Because right then in the middle of the road I was running past a car was zooming past. He didn't notice me until the last moment and tried to stop but in vain. And finally I saw the car but it was too late for me to do anything. But right before the car plowed right into me I saw a flash of blue and I was out of the way.

I looked up at the 'blue flash' that saved up me before my heart lurched, the shock of almost getting hit by the car sending me over the edge. And for the third time of my life I had a heart attack.

POV Change

I was walking towards Misty's house. I didn't like her but I really wanted to give Ash my present. It was the new pokémon game from the series that he loved so much. It wasn't set to come out until next week but I wanted to give it to him now, even if it did cost a bit more. As I walked down the road I saw a familiar boy with greenish black hair running past the road, completely unaware of the car about to end his life.

"ASH!" I screamed but he did hear me. The car was about to hit him when I dove at him from I was. If I had been any further away I would have been crushed along with him, but I manage to get him out the way in time. "What were thinking?" I yelled at him after we landed on the other side of the road. But I noticed the way he was clutching his hear and knew what was happening. I quickly went into my purse and pulled out a needle with a bit of medicine in it. And quickly found the vein on his wrist and shoved the needle it, the medicine quickly going into his system. I needed to get him to the hospital, the medicine was only meant to post-pone the attack.

Now the man from the car was by me asking if he was okay. I quickly founded my voice and answered, "Yes but I have to get him to the hospital!" The man with squinted eyes and brown hair was none other than Brock. I couldn't believe I didn't notice who it was till now though it was pretty dark outside. He helped pick up ash and put him in the car. We both got in and he drove as quickly as he could to get to the hospital.

Scene Change

I sat beside Brock as we both waited for news on Ash. We both tried to start some small talk to at least lessen the weight of the situation but we couldn't. It was so bad that a pretty nurse had walked by Brock and he didn't even look! We sat there in silence before Ash's mom came into the room. She was about to go into Ash's room when one of the people on guard stopped her, much to her dismay, and soon she was sitting down with us. It wasn't until an hour had passed that we were aloud in.

"Hey mom." came the weak reply from Ash when he saw us. He didn't look well and who could blame him after just having come close to having a heart attack. The doctor was rambling on about how his condition was stable though we all ignored him, we were all glad Ash was all right. Unfortunately he didn't go home with Brock or his mom. He just said he wanted some time alone and left to who knows where. I for one wasn't having any of that however.

POV Change

I was glad that my friends saved me and all but right now I just wanted to be away from everything. The moment I got the chance I was gone. I quickly walked, being mindful of my heart this time, to my favorite location. It was an area in the forest that only a few people knew about. It was about sixteen feet wide in every direction and was completely surrounded by trees. The light from the moon shone in brilliantly and for the first time in the last two hours I was in peace.

Now that I was at peace my mind started to wander. This was the place I played at when I first came to Almia academy, the name of our school. It was here I first met Brock, May, and Dawn, and Misty. They were good times before anyone of us knew how rich or important we were. We did all kinds of crazy things like imagining that pokémon were real, to playing tag, or even using wooden swords. Some of my happiest moments came from this place. If I ever got married this would be the place where I proposed. I had no idea that my life would take a dramatic turn here but as a famous Christian song said, 'late in the midnight hour God's going to turn it around'.

At exactly twelve o'clock Dawn came into the field. I was puzzled to why she was out her when it was so dark though I didn't ask. I mean I was out here right? She smiled when she finally saw me. "I knew you would be here." She said before coming to stand by me. We stood there for a while before she reached into her purse and pulling out the pokémon game. "Happy birthday." She said before giving it to me.

While I was basically jumping in joy she stood there giggling and smiling. I turned to her before briefly hugging her and saying thank you. She smiled even more after that though slowly her smile disappeared. "Ash why were you running like that?" I stopped jumping at the question.

"Me and Misty had a break up." She gasped lightly before quickly saying sorry. "Don't worry; I was tired of being with her anyways. She was bossing and controlling and not a very good girlfriend."

"But it still hurt didn't it." Dawn said and I just nodded. After that we stood there for a while before Dawn spook up. "Okay, since tomorrow is a Saturday I'll take you out for your birthday." I was about to say something when she shushed me. "It's the least I can do for a friend. Besides you didn't have a birthday party." '_Please say yes. I know you don't like me but please say yes_.' were Dawn's thoughts as she basically asked Ash out on a date. I smiled at her attempt to make me feel better and decided to do my good deed for the day.

"Sure Dawn, I'll be at your house by eight in the morning." And with that we both walked our separate ways; Dawn quietly squealing happily while I just was smiling. Who knows maybe this was life picking up.


	2. Date?

Well sorry people for the long wait. I was too busy updating my other story and getting banned from the computer. Also some one asked me why this was rated M and that is because there will be a lemon at the end. Don't expect too much because it will be my first. So once again sorry for making you guys wait so long.

Also I found a huge typo in my story. I said the day was Saturday and that the next day was Saturday xD. Just treat it as if the last chapter was on a Friday k? xD

Chapter 2: Date?

Dawn's POV

I was scrambling all over my room looking for the perfect outfit to wear. Today was my date with Ash and I wanted it to be perfect, even if it wasn't actually a date.

"Does Ash like modest of skimpy clothes?" I asked to my self as I looked at the two outfits in my hand. The first outfit consisted of a black shirt that hugged my figure tightly while showing off my midriff. The skirt, if you could call it that, barely came halfway to my thighs though a pair of black stockings made up for it a bit. The entire outfit was a shiny black and looked quite nice on me with my figure and my black boots. The only problem I had with the outfit was that it was so revealing. The second outfit was a black one piece dress that came about two inches away from my knees. It was lined with pink and was really cute. I even had a nice pair of pink and black boots that matched. While it did show my figure it did so in a much more modest way, showing off the nature charm of my body inside of trying to embellish it like the black outfit did.

"Well sweetie, if you want to really wow this guy you obviously like than I would go for the black outfit. However, if you want to take it slow, go with the black and pink dress." A voice said behind me. I was about to say thanks before I jumped in shock. No one was supposed to be home. I turned to see my mom smirking at me.

"Mom, sheesh don't scare me like that." My mom just laughed before sitting on my bed where I was still trying to pick an outfit.

"Wow Dawn, this boy must be something special if you're willing to wear something so revealing. Did you finally get a date with that Ash boy?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" I screamed in surprise and embarrassment.

"Because I read your diary Dawn." She continued to laugh at my expense.

"That's not a nice thing to do…" My mom just shrugged and laughed again.

"I guess it's not but it really is great to see that my little Dawn has found someone she likes. So where are you going for your date?"

"It's not really a date." I said sadly.

"But you're going to treat it as if it was a date right?" I nodded which caused her to smile. "Okay then you should go to the amusement park. It's finally here this year and I heard that Ash loves the rides there."

"But mom we had plans to go there together, I can't just drop you off like that." However, I was surprised as my mom pulled me into a warm hug.

"Sweetie, you don't have to go with me. I just want you to be happy. If you going to this amusement park will further your relationship with Ash then I'll gladly wait till next year to go with you." I quickly returned my mom's hug at her words. This was one of the reason's she made such a good queen. She always put others before her.

"Thanks mom, I owe you on. And I think I'll wear the dress." I picked up the black and pink dress before going into the rest room to put it on. But right before I walked in my mom stopped me.

"Wait, Dawn. With you wearing such a cute outfit you have to know how to pull a boy's attention in." If I had been really paying attention I would have caught that cat-like smirk she used when she was about to do something crazy. However I was too absorbed into thoughts on how to get Ash to notice me that I didn't pay attention. "Would you like some advice?" I quickly nodded my head which caused her to get right by me. "To get a boy's attention you need to stand right in front of him and look him right in the eyes from a slightly lower view point." While she said this she started to demonstrate what she said.

"But how does that pull his attention to me?" I asked innocently, not knowing my mom's plan to embarrass me.

"That way when he looks down he will get a direct look at your chest." At those words my eyes moved, involuntarily, down to see that I could in fact see right down my mom's shirt.

"MOM, YOU PERV!" I screeched as she started to laugh hysterically.

"Ah, it's still so much to tease you after all these years. Now go have fun on your date." And with that my mom left me blushing and embarrassed in my room.

Ash's Point of View

I was dressed in a pair of black jean pants and a blue and white shirt. My sneakers were black and blue as well. Around my neck I wore a necklace that looked a lot like an amulet, the picture inside being of me and all my friends before we found out how rich we were. Back then me and Misty were just good friends. Now I didn't know what to think of her. _I'll deal with Misty some other day. Today is my day with Dawn._ I had plans to go to the amusement park today. I was pretty sure Dawn would love it. Before walking out and heading to where Dawn was staying I took my heart medication. That way I would be able to ride a few more rides before my heart started to collapse.

It was almost noon by the time I got to Dawn's house. Dawn, like the rest of the people who came to Almia Academy had a rental house. The Almia region, which is where the school got its name, was pretty small so they didn't have apartments. In fact the region was so small that it made Hoenn look huge, and Hoenn was easily the smallest of the five main regions.

"Hey Dawn it's me." I called as I knocked on the door and after about a minute or so of wait I was greeted by the pleasant sight of Dawn, her long blue hair flowing behind her. For a few seconds I forgot all about Misty as I took in the mesmerizing sight of Dawn, her dress like outfit fitting her slim body perfectly. "Wow, Dawn you look amazing."

She blushed a slight pink before giving me one of her dazzling, beaming smiles. "Thanks Ash. So where will we go to day? I was thinking the amusement park."

I laughed at how perfectly everything was falling into place. If it wasn't because I had pinched my self so much I would have thought I was dreaming. Things only went this smoothly in dreams or dating Sims. "Well then Dawn, let's go." And with that Dawn and I started to walk towards the amusement park.

Dawn's POV

Everything was like a dream come true. The amusement park never ceased to amaze me. The rides were so exciting and fun, though I did make sure to make Ash wait five minutes between each ride. Some of the rides were nice and simple while others had dizzying turns and curls. There were magic mirrors that made me look fat while Ash looked like he hadn't eaten in years as well as carnival games. Ash even won me a giant buneary doll, my favorite from the pokémon game. I wanted to go down the tunnel of love but I didn't want to push my luck.

"Hey Ash you want something to eat? My treat." I laughed as it looked like he was fighting an internal struggle.

Finally he gave me an answer. "Come on Dawn, I'm the guy you can't treat me. That's my responsibility." I laughed at his attempts to be honorable, knowing full well he would regret it. We ate some food from a near by stand. The food was a bit more fattening then what my diet would agree with but it was quite good. Ash enjoyed every bite which made the meal all the better. While we were eating, we listened to a music contest that was happening nearby. Some of the people were really good while others were, not so good. But all of them seemed like they were having fun.

"Hey Ash, can't you play the violin?" He nodded before giving me a questionable look.

"Ya, but what are you getting at?"

"Well maybe you can win the contest. I know they have instruments you can borrow."

"I don't know. I haven't used on in a while now."

"Well can't you try for me?" I gave him the saddest eyes I could manage which worked perfectly.

He laughed before he gave his reply. "Okay, okay. I'll try, but only because you asked me to." And with that he left and signed up. However things didn't stay up for long.

"Hey Deedee!" I groaned as I turned to see Kenny running towards me. "I didn't know you would be here today."

"Hello, Kenny. I didn't know you would be here either." _Why does it have to be him of all people?_

"So Dawn, since we are both here you want to ride a few rides with me?" I sighed as I had to crash his heart yet again, which would be about the fifth time this week.

"Sorry Kenny but I'm waiting on someone." Instantly he got serious and started to look around the table.

"Are you on a date?" He yelled when he finally saw the buneary plush toy I was hiding. I nodded my head softly knowing good and well he was about to get mad and start ranting about how I wasn't faithful to him and how the guy I'm going out with is trash and not worthy of me. However, right before it started we heard a song being played. It wasn't that music wasn't being played before but this song just sounded… so wonderful.

The song went on for about two and a half minutes which during this time even Kenny was quiet. The weird thing was that it sounded like two people were playing in perfect harmony when the contest only allowed one person at a time. When I got closer I saw that it was in fact Ash playing a guitar and a keyboard at the same time, the song being just slow enough so that he could use one hand on the keyboard. It must have taken hours for him to get it right. I was sure by everyone else's gaping mouths and stunned looks that they were thinking the same thing.

"And that was Ash playing the song 'Didn't It Rain' by Yoko Kanno!" The announcer, a tall man with a nice build, said. Everyone in the plaza who heard the song stood up and lapped. Even Kenny clapped although he probably didn't notice. After that Ash got off the stage, after returning the instruments of course, and made his was to us.

"So Dawn, how did you like my song?" He said while smiling, knowing good and well what my answer would be.

"Ash that was amazing!" I squealed before accidently giving him a hug. I could hear Kenny fuming behind me and my blood ran cold. Kenny had the bad habit of acting out of character when mad.

"So you're the jerk trying to still my girl." Kenny said quietly.

"Um, I'm pretty sure she isn't going out with you Kenny." Ash said back. There wasn't a bit of coldness in his voice at all however, which really startled me. Most people got hostile quickly when someone was threatening them, especially boys.

"You jerk!" And with that he lunged at Ash just for Ash to pick me up and dodge back. I blushed even though it wasn't quite the appropriate time. I never knew Ash to be strong, most people saw him as frail and weak.

"Wait here Dawn." Ash said as he placed me by the crowd that was suddenly around us. "This won't take long."

"Ash, Kenny there's no need to fight." I cried out.

With that Ash just smirked at me. "Whoever said I was going to fight?" Ash said before he stepped out of the way of another of Kenny's punches.

"STAY STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU!" Kenny screamed as he tried, and failed, to hit Ash over and over again. "You little coward, stay still and fight like a man."

"Sorry but I have a girl I need to make sure gets home safely. And I have no plans on spending the night in jail, between you and me." Kenny gave him a puzzled look till someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Um sir, could you come with us please?" Said a pair of policemen to Kenny which made his angry face turn cold almost instantly. Both Ash and I knew that they would only keep him for the night though I think we both felt sorry for him.

"Ash you jerk you tricked me!" Kenny yelled at Ash who just ignored him and started to walk towards me.

"Well Dawn, I think that my heart has had a bit more excitement then what it needs today. Shall we end our date for tonight?" Though it saddened me to have to end the date I squealed inside anyways at Ash calling our get together a date.

As we walked home I could tell something was bothering him. He was… quiet. When ever he was around Misty he was on the silent side but other wise he talked until someone gagged him or when there was food in his mouth.

"Ash what's wrong?"

Ash looked at me and I instantly knew what it was. However instead of him telling me he just replied, "Nothing."

"It's Misty isn't it?" Ash gave me a surprised look. "I know because of the look in your eyes and from your personality. When you do something Ash, you put your all into it. Even though Misty wasn't fair to you, you probably put your all into the relationship."

"I'm sorry Dawn. I didn't want to bring Misty into this. It's just…"

"So hard to let it go?" I finished for him as he nodded. "You just broke up with her yesterday Ash. No one expects you to move on in one day. You're not capable of it Ash. That's one of the things I've always lov… liked about you."

"Thanks Dawn…" was his reply as we continued to walk towards my rental house though halfway there I was surprised to feel Ash's hand slip around mine.

"Hey Ash." He looked at me as I started to talk again. "Next Saturday can you meet me at the school around noon?" He nodded which got me to smile a bit. "Thank you. I think we're here." We both walked up to the porch of my home before I gave Ash a smile before getting ready to go inside. But right before I got in I was grabbed by Ash who turned me and kissed me on the cheek, though right after that he got flustered.

"Um, sorry Dawn it's an old habit." He said sheepishly.

I laughed before kissing him on the cheek as well. "It's okay I don't mind." And with that I slipped into my house as Ash went his way towards his house.

"So how was your date sweetie?" I turned to see my mom smiling at me from the living room sofa.

"It was wonderful."


	3. Tennis Court Bonds

I am sorry to say that college starts next week for me, which means my updating time will fall… again. So, I decided I would do this chapter before then. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Also I must tell you guys (and gals) two things about me. One I like to add a lot more depth then what is necessary for a character, though I like it because it makes it seem more realistic. Also, I love outfits, and in just about every chapter Dawn will be wearing a different outfit xD… just letting you guys know xD

Also, thank you all my reviewers, especially Infinity for give me the criticism.

Chapter 3: Tennis Court Bonds

Ash's POV

I woke up at about eight. It was Saturday, the day I promised Dawn I would meet her. However my thoughts were on Misty right now. The dream that I just got away from was bothering me. Misty and I were sitting on a cliff. We were talking about something, I couldn't tell because the dream had no sound. However, it wasn't unpleasant at all. I could tell we were both having fun, just like we use to have. I made up my mind as I got dressed, even if I got a relationship with Dawn, I would still be Misty's friend. Somehow that thought put my heart at ease.

As soon as I was done with everything, I took my medication and started to head towards school.

Dawn's POV

"Oh my gosh, what am I going to wear!" Today was not going good at all. I woke up at eight, much later than I had planned. To add insult to injury my hair was a mess and I didn't even have my outfit ready.

"Stop worrying Dawn, you act like your going on a date." I turned to glare at my friend, May who was in a sleeping bag on the floor. I had a sleepover last night with just May and me. Of course even with just May we managed to stay up much later than I wanted to, which lead to the state I was in now.

"It just so happens that I am going on a date!" I huffed back while I got my brush and vigorously got started on my hair.

"Really! Who is it?" I ignored her while I continued to work on my hair. "Come on Dawn, don't be so mean." She whined

"If you want to know then help me get ready." In an instant May was up practically throwing clothes out of my closet. "May, stop making a mess. I just need you to get out my tennis outfit." She calmed down and went into my closet. About five minutes later she came out the outfit in hand.

"Dang Dawn, how many outfits do you have?" I giggled as I took the outfit from her hand.

"Well May, you need an outfit for just about any occasion. Now can you leave so I can change?" May pouted before leaving the room, earning another giggle from me. I quickly began to put on my favorite tennis outfit. It was a beautiful pearly white color and a light blue trimming. The tennis shirt came to about my waist and hung a bit loosely from my body. That way it would make me look nice while at the same time preventing me from burning up. The skirt on the other hand was shorter than I wanted; only coming down half-way to my knees, though it made it up by coming with a pair of shorts to go under it. I quickly slipped on a pair of white socks and my favorite white sneakers before rushing out of my room and into the restroom. As soon I got down with the essentials done I ran out the house, one because I was sure Ash was already there and two to avoid May. Of course she didn't fall for it.

"Dawn wait, you didn't tell me who it was!" I laughed as I continued to run from her. She tried to catch up though she wasn't quite as fast as I was.

"Sorry May, but that's a secret!"

"Dawn you liar!"She shrieked as I laughed and hurried towards the school for my second date, I mean get-together, with Ash.

I got there at about the same time as Ash. Ash had on a similar outfit to yesterday, just now the black and blue changed places. Come to think of it almost all of Ash's outfits were the same.

"Hey Ash, how come all of your outfits look the same. I mean the only thing that changes is the color." Ash laughed before replying.

"Because, this is how I ordered them."

"You ordered them all to look just about the same?" That just earned me another laugh from Ash. Well the outfit looked nice but it still seemed slightly boring to wear a variation of the same outfit over and over.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Just follow me." I opened the door to the school with Ash following right after me.

"I didn't know you could just walk into the school like this." said Ash as we walked through the school.

"Of course you can." The school was opened at all times for a number of reasons. One was so people without computers in their houses could still use the internet. Others came for tutoring in classes while some came to practice their musical instruments. I came her on Saturdays for a different reason.

"Well would that be stupid. I mean someone could just come in and rob the place."

"Just because they let the students come and go as they please doesn't mean they aren't smart. There are patrol units everywhere in the school. Now stop asking questions we're here to have some fun." I opened one of the doors in the school which took us to a tennis court. The tennis court was in the outside air, yet surrounded so that outsiders couldn't just get to it, not that there are many outsiders.

"It took you long enough Dawn." I turned to look at the smiling face of my friend Zoey. Zoey was the same age as me and had much of the same body type. However, instead of having long blue hair like I did, she had red hair about the length of Ash's. Because of how she wore her hair a lot of guys thought of her as a tomboy. However it wasn't all that bad since that meant most of the annoying guys didn't try to approach her. Maybe I should cut my hair…

"So who's your boyfriend?" Zoey asked me snapping me out of my daydream.

"What he's not my boyfriend! We're just friends trying to have some fun." I said in a slightly panicked voice, which Zoey didn't believe for a second.

"Oh really than why are you standing so close to him?" said Zoey with a mischievous smirk. Now that I actually pain attention we were standing pretty close. I tried to say something to tell her we weren't a couple but before I could she continued. "Are you sure, your hand was reaching for his a few minutes ago." I could slowly feel my face turn red from embarrassment. "And you normally only wear that outfit on special days, so why are you wearing it now?" I tried to say something back but all that came out was a few stuttering mumbles.

"Why yes, we are in fact a couple." My eyes widened as Ash grabbed me and pulled me close. "See isn't my girlfriend cute." My face almost instantly lit up like a beacon. As much as I wanted him to say that I knew he was just trying to embarrass me. I looked up at him just to see him with the same devious smile Zoey had.

"You idiots!" I screamed, though it came out much more girlish than I planned, before getting away from Ash. With both of them laughing their heads of. This was life telling me that some people were just not meant to meet.

Once they got done laughing they turned to each other, Zoey starting off the introductions. "Hello my name is Zoey. And may I ask the name of the man who Dawn actually likes?" She said all of this while giving a mock bow, obviously just to get on my nerves of more. Though of course, Ash would be the one to play along.

"Hello to you too Miss Zoey. My name is Ash, the man that Dawn actually likes." He said back while returning her mock bow. I just rolled my eyes as they continued to laugh at my expense.

"We came here to play tennis not laugh at my expense." I huffed as I took out the school's tennis equipment. "Ash you know that basics of tennis right?" However Zoey and I were surprised when he shook his head no. Before I could omit Zoey spoke up, of course.

"What do you mean you don't know how to plat tennis?"

"Well, I don't get out much. My heart condition doesn't allow me to get out much."

"But you seemed okay at the fair last week. You went through all the rides and even went through that fight with Kenny." I said. Though now that I think about it how did Ash do all of that with his condition?

He scratched the back of his head before replying. "Well I did take taekwondo lessons before. But other wise I don't do much."

"Well no guys going out with my best friend if he doesn't know how to play tennis." Before Ash or I could say anything to her Zoey grabbed Ash and dragged him and dragged him to the tennis field.

Time Skip

Ever since that moment it was a regular thing for Ash to come to tennis practice with me. There Zoey would make him work his head of doing tennis drills, though she was sure o give him breaks when she realized just how frail Ash was. I had to admire how fast Ash was getting better. In only two months he had progressed more than either of us had imagined. However there was a dark spot in all of this. While Ash and I were spending a lot of time together so were Zoey and Ash. It made me a bit jealous though that made me feel horrible. If they liked each other than who was I to stop them? A lot of people had already said that the two were a perfect match.

"What's wrong Dawn?" I looked up at the concerned Zoey. I sighed and didn't reply. "Come on Dawn. I thought we were best friends?" She took a seat beside me.

"We are but…"

"Let me guess Dawn. You're not sure what to think about the relationship between Ash and me."

"I know it's selfish but it's hard for me to put the feeling down." A few tears fell from my eyes as I buried my face in my hands.

"Dawn, I won't lie to him. I really do like Ash. I think he would make an awesome boyfriend, and I've only known him for two months. But I know you like him and I won't try to take him from you." I stopped crying as I looked up at Zoey as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Zoey…"

Zoey smiled down at me. "However you have to do one thing for me." I looked up at her with a questioning look which made her laugh. "You don't know what it is? I want you to go ask Ash out."

I wiped away my tears before smiling back at her. "Of course I will. In fact I'll go right now." Zoey stood up and got me to my knees.

"I'll be waiting right here for you." I smiled before running off to where Ash stayed. Butterflies were rushing around everywhere in my stomach. I could barely contain my happiness. However as I walked up to Ash's house I saw that his window was open. Him and Misty were talking and laughing over dinner. The two of them were having such a good time it seemed. Of course though it hurt my heart so much to see them together and right when I got the courage to ask. I quickly ran back silent tears falling down my face as I ran back to Zoey.

"So how did it go Dawn?" However she was surprised as I pulled her into a tight hug and cried into her shirt. "Dawn… it will be okay." _I don't know why Ash would turn down Dawn. But something bad must have happened. I'll get to the bottom of this for you Dawn. I felt Zoey put her hand on my head and start to stroke while I pulled tighter against her._


	4. Misguided Steps

I think the past chapter was a bit rushed around the time skip Dx. And the story is nearing its end (not very long was it Dx) I think next chapter will be the last. So let my small drama story come closer to is end!

Chapter 4: Misunderstood

"Thank you Ash for the nice dinner." I smiled and pulled Misty into a hug.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." Misty returned the hug for a few seconds before separating from me.

"I don't know how you can be so forgiving to me. I mean I did all those things to you and I wasn't fair at all. I could have done more and…"

"Misty be quiet." I said which surprised her. "I told you that I forgave you for everything."

"But why are you still trying to be my friend. I don't deserve this…"

"Because Misty, once a friend always a friend." She gave me a soft smile before getting her purse.

"Thank you Ash… just thank you." And with that Misty walked out the door. I sat down on the couch with a happy smile on my face. It took two months of being too scared to do it, but I finally patched things up with Misty. And now that that relationship was fixed I could work on a new one. I got my shoes on and was about to go out the door when I heard a banging on the door. When I opened it I was greeted by the angry face of Zoey.

"What did you do to Dawn?" She yelled as she threw a punch at me. I instinctively blocked it just for me to almost get kneed between the legs.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything to Dawn." Zoey ignored me as she tried to kick me in the face. I stepped back away from the punch and got ready to lunge forward when I stopped myself. Fighting with Zoey wasn't going to help me at all. "Zoey I don't want to fight you."

"Or maybe it's that you can't hope to beat me." My competitive side sparked up at that though I quickly pushed it back down.

Suddenly it dawned on me (no pun intended xD) that maybe she saw me with Misty and thought we had hooked back up. "Listen Zoey, I think it was a misunderstanding. I was with Misty and she probably thought we were going out together again."

"And why should I believe you Ash?"

"Because friends believe each other, and you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt Dawn." At that Zoey calmed down though only a bit.

"Then why did she come to me crying?" She said before launching another kick that I blocked.

"I told you. It was a misunderstanding! I was going to go to her house and ask her out before you came in here!" Zoey instantly stopped the next punch she was about to throw.

"Are you lying to me Ash?" I nodded my head no. Slowly a small came to her face. "Then it was all a misunderstanding?" I shook my head yes and she sighed. "Man, that's a relief, and here I thought I was going to have to take you out."

"We'll have to see about that later." I said while giving her a challenging smirk. Until then, let's go see Dawn." She nodded and we both set out to find Dawn. "By the way…" I said while we were lightly jogging to Dawn's house. "How did you get so good in fighting?"

She laughed before turning towards me. "I took karate for a few years." Darn can't have a leg over anybody can I?

Dawn's POV

I was currently crying in my favorite spot, the forest clearing. I couldn't really blame Ash for wanting Misty back. I mean, over the last few months she had changed. She was much kinder and treated everyone better, especially Ash. And to add to that she looked like she had gotten even more beautiful. Come to think of it Ash liked Zoey a bit too. _Maybe he would like me better if my hair was red._ I giggled a bit before I went right back to crying. This has got to be the worst day of my life.

"Dawn are you okay?" I turned to see Kenny looking down at me. I was surprised to realize that I didn't notice him. He was in his black and white kendo outfit which meant I had spent about two hours here since they didn't stop till seven.

"Ya, I'm alright…"

"I told you Ash was a bad guy. Didn't I tell you?"

"Hey don't bash Ash." I snapped which surprised him. "He's still my friend."

I turned from him which caused him to smirk. "Then why did he leave you here crying?" My eyes widen at his words. I didn't want to believe them but, they held so much truth in them. Then I regretted my thoughts.

"No, I'm the bad friend. I'm here crying when I should be celebrating that Ash and Misty fixed their problems." I could tell that Kenny was surprised at those words.

Kenny just shrugged before saying, "Well that doesn't matter. He still wasn't the man for you." I was about to tell Kenny to be quiet when I felt Kenny grab me. "Like I told you plenty times before the only guy who's perfect for you is me!" I twisted out of his grasp but not before he tried to force me into a kiss.

"What are you doing Kenny?" Kenny just smirked before walking towards me.

"I'm about to show you how I'm the only guy for you." I looked into his to see none of the annoying brat I knew. This Kenny, with his dark and somewhat beady eyes, scared me. I started to back up as he kept getting closer.

"Kenny you should stop this." I said while I kept backing up.

"Why? Don't you want me to show you how I'm the perfect guy for you?" I kept backing away from him until I hit a tree. Now my panic was rising. But right before he got to me a saw a blur of purple and Kenny was backing up.

"You okay, princess." The man said the last part with some sarcasm. I looked up to see Paul standing in front of me. Paul belonged to one of the ruling families of the Sinnoh region. His family was next in command if something happened to mine. Of course that meant that he was raised by his parents to hate and despise me. Though it didn't work entirely on him, and even less on his brother, he still didn't particularly like me, though we did get along pretty nice, though we did have arguments. However he was extremely popular in school and was the captain of the kendo club.

"Why are you here Paul?" Kenny shouted to Paul obviously not expecting him to be here.

"I can't let my princess get hurt. Besides I think men who have to force themselves on girls are weak, hopeless losers." And with that Paul pulled out his wooden sword and pointed it at Kenny.

"What did you say?" Kenny growled as he pulled out his own kendo sword. His blade was bigger than Paul's. I remember him telling me about different weapons. Maybe I should have taken his advice and taken kendo class.

"You held me little punk." Kenny roared, which came out much more intimidating than I thought it would, before rushing Paul.

Ash's POV

Darn she isn't here…" Zoey and I finally reached Dawn's home just for us to realize she wasn't here. "So what should we do know Zoey?" I asked the redhead causing her to shrug.

"I don't know where she would be right now."

"Hey Ash, long time no see!" Me and Zoey turned to see May and Brock running towards us. Along with May was her little brother Max. Almia Academy allowed people of all grades to come. There were all kinds of grade students though we normally stayed apart. Sometimes we would run into Max when we were with May since they stayed in the same house.

"Hey, May how you doing?" I replied as the three of them came up to us. "Hey do any of you guys know where Dawn is?"

"Sorry Ash, I don't have a clue." I turned to Brock to get much of the same answer. I didn't even ask Max seeing as he was here so little. _Darn. Are all people with brown hair this useless?_ I joked to myself as I slowly began to think of places where Dawn could be. One place kept running through my head over and over.

"Come on Zoey I know where she is." I began to jog towards my favorite spot.

"Wait Ash!" She said while trying to catch up with me."Where are we going?"

I smiled before giving my answer. `"Where everything starts is where everything ends."

"I don't understand." Zoey whined as we kept jogging.

"Why, we are going to the forest clearing aren't we Ash?" I jumped a bit when I saw Brock, May, and Max running along side us.

"Hey who told you guys to come?" I yelled at them as I continued to jog.

"Hey, I want o see why you look so eager to find Dawn." Brock said before laughing. "Probably going to ask her out aren't you?"

"How did you know?" I yelled back as I picked up my pace.

This time May replied, "Because Ash, when you get excited to do something you start jogging." She did have a point. I rarely ever jogged because of my heart condition. That didn't keep me from sighing though. Well it's not going to be easy to ask her out if I have all these people with me but hey, the more the merrier.

Dawn's POV

Watch the two of them fight with their swords was amazing. Paul was much cooler then I ever imagined him being. It was if he knew exactly what he was doing. On the other hand, Kenny attacked with so much strength that Paul couldn't just block. I now could see why Kenny's sword was so much longer than a normal one, it was meant for smashing opponents down. Of course Paul was much better and within minutes he knocked away Kenny's blade.

"Trying to force yourself on a girl, how low can you go Kenny? You dare call yourself a perfect man? I've seen five year olds that would make better husbands than you." Paul turned away from the fuming Kenny when I saw a malicious glint in Kenny's eyes as he reached for something in his pocket.

"Paul, watch out!" He quickly turned his body just to get a throwing knife stuck in his right arm. He grunted from the pain which caused him to drop his wooden sword.

"Who's the man now Paul?" Kenny asked with smirk.

"Sure isn't the punk how used a metal weapon and preformed a sneak attack." Paul spat out causing Kenny to growl.

"Shut up! A man does what ever he needs to get what he wants!" He yelled at Paul which just caused him to laugh.

"No, a true man admits when he loses. He doesn't pull off cheap tactics like using metal weapons in a kendo fight."

"So you want to be all high and mighty Paul? Then act like that after this!" With that Kenny kicked Paul right he had been stabbed. Paul buckled over in pain as Kenny laughed. "I finally beat the high and mighty Paul! And now I get my prize." He started to walk towards me just for him to cry out before toppling over.

"Who said I was down, wimp?" We both were amazed to see Paul standing with his blade in his left hand. Kenny smirked before picking up his own kendo sword. Sadly, I knew the second round would not go over well for Paul. The two of them went at it and I could clearly see the difference. Paul's grip on his sword was much weaker than before and every blow Kenny landed on Paul's sword pushed him down. It didn't help that Kenny was mostly attacking at Paul's right side, making it that much harder for Paul to defend himself.

"See Paul the difference between us is that I'm willing to fight for what I want. But what happened to you? You use to be just like me. And why are you even protecting her? If she dies or goes missing don't you stand for next in command?" Kenny said while once again trying to hit Paul's arm.

"Why did I change you ask?" He smirked before giving his answer. "I changed because I meet a wimp named Kenny." Kenny's face turned red before he picked up the speed of his attacks. Even though Paul was obviously losing he still kept laughing.

"Come on Kenny, you still can't take me down with an injured arm?" I suddenly knew what he was doing, though it was a very dangerous game. He was trying to bait Kenny into making a stupid mistake so he could win. Of course if Kenny got mad enough and Paul messed up, well then that would suck for Paul.

"Come on Kenny. Show me that manliness you were talking about." Kenny eyes grew even darker as he began to attack even faster. Kenny was mad but not quite as mad as to do stupid stuff. However the look on Paul's face somehow told me that Paul had one last thing to say. "Hey Kenny I have a question. How are you going to show Dawn how good of a man you are? I hope it's not through sex because you can't be more three inches, little man."

Kenny screamed while Paul laugh, and I had to admit it was slightly funny. However while Paul was laughing, Kenny back up and grabbed another throwing knife from his pants. "SHUT UP!" Kenny screamed before flinging it at Paul. Thankfully Paul moved his body before it hit. Instead of him having a dagger in his chest he had another cut arm. "Make a joke now!" Kenny screamed while getting closer.

"I only have one thing to say… Yo mama!" Kenny screamed again as Paul laughed. "What's wrong? Can't take a junk little man?"

"Just shut up and die!" With that Kenny lifted his sword over his head to smash Paul in.

"STOP!"

Ash's POV

Something felt wrong as we got closer to the forest clearing. There was a horrible silence, one that everyone but Zoey noticed.

"Ash be prepared, something's not right." Brock said in a steady voice, though I could feel the anxiety flowing off of him.

"I'm with Brock Ash, something doesn't seem right." May said a little shakily. I nodded to both of them as we continued to the forest clearing, just to be greeted by a horrible sight.

There was Paul, two blades sticking out of both of his arm kneeling with Dawn behind him. The worst part of all was Kenny though, his eyes dark with hate towards the purple haired boy. Paul just kept laughing even though we all knew Kenny was about to kill him. He was laughing as if he had actually won the fight even though he was about to die.

"Just shut up and die!" Kenny yelled before going to bash Paul's head in.

"STOP!" I yelled as I ran into the forest clearing tackling Kenny out of the way of his target. He turned to glare at me, hate filling his eyes.

"You're the one that tried to take Dawn from me… THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He ran at me with his kendo sword up while I got into position to fight him, when my heart lurched. I fell to my knees cursing my self. I had over did it when I ran from my house, to Dawn's house, and then all the way here.

"Oh no you don't!" I turned to see Brock get between me and Kenny and punch him in the face. Kenny's body flew back though he quickly got back up. He swung his sword at Brock, and though Brock tried to dodge back he wasn't fast enough. Brock howled in pain as he all heard a snapping noise, making all of us wince.

"Shows how much of a man you are Kenny, using a weapon when someone else doesn't have one. How long can a punk like you go?" We all turned to Paul. Everyone knew him talking like that when he was defenseless was stupid though he did have a point. However because of his words no one noticed that Zoey was sneaking up behind Kenny until it was too late. Instead of a punch in the face or kicking him in the chest like she would have in a normal fight she went for the one-hit KO. Kenny screamed as Zoey kicked him between the legs. All of us winced even though none of us liked him as of the current moment. He fell to the ground rolling and shrieking in his unbearable agony.

"Dawn you okay?"" May said as she helped Dawn to her feet. I turned to see Zoey helping up Paul and I went to help up Brock with Max's help. Once we all got up Dawn pulled out her cell phone and called the police.

"Man, talk about a big mess." I said as I fell to the ground just to get nudged by Brock.

"Hey Ash didn't we come here for something?" I looked up at him puzzled which caused him to scowl. "I didn't get my arm broken for you to forget!" Then it came back to me, why I was here. I laughed before walking to dawn. When she saw me she turned from me which made me sigh. I kept walking till I was in front of her.

"Hey Dawn."

"Yes?" She replied meekly while keeping her face turned from me. I put my hands on her face and turned her face to mine.

"Dawn, will you be my girlfriend?" I said quickly, finding these words very embarrassing to say. However the words lit her eyes up.

"But I thought you was going out with Misty again!" She replied. Even though she said that, I could see hope burning in her blue eyes.

"That was a big misunderstanding Dawn. I was just trying to patch up our friendship that's all." I said and I watched as a small smile came to her face. "So am I going to get an answer?"

Instead of answer she just pulled me into a kiss. Though it wasn't very forceful, I could feel that she was putting her all into it. "Of course I'll be your girl friend." She said happily while pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and everyone and everyone clapped just a bit, except one person.

"Um you two." We all turned to see Paul leaning against a tree. "It's all nice how the guy got the girl of his dreams and visa versa, but it really does suck that I'm bleeding out of my arms like this. So um, can we hurry this little moment?"

We all laughed as we waited for the police came. Today was the start of a new relationship with Dawn. I may not be the best guy out there and she might not be with me forever, but as long she was with me, I would do my best to be the perfect man for her.


	5. The Lovey Dovey End

Well guys, this has been a fun ride but this is the last chapter. I'm thankful for all the reviews and support. As I promised this chapter will have a lemon in it (but don't get excited, it is my first one). So let's get this over with instead of me giving you the sob story on how I'll miss you guys.

Warning: The lemon will be pretty detailed.

Dawn's POV

"Happy Birthday!" I squealed in surprise as all of my friends jumped at me when I entered my house. Everyone was there: Ash, Zoey, May, Brock. Even Misty and Paul were there to celebrate me turning eighteen. It was funny since I still missed Kenny being there for my birthday even though it has already been a year and a half since the incident. I guess it's hard to let some people go, even when they did try to hurt you. I quickly snapped out of my memories however. This was a time for celebration not for melancholy.

"Come on Dawn." I looked up to see Ash smiling at me. "We have a party to have." With that he took my hand and led me over to my kitchen where decorations were everywhere. There was a long white drape on the walls and pink balloons. I smiled as I looked at a beautiful white table cloth with pink plates and utensils. Leave in up to Ash to make sure my two favorite colors were everywhere in my party.

"Dawn you can stare at the decorations after the party. I want a piece of that cake over there and it's not getting closer to my mouth with you gawking like that!" May playfully said which made me laugh. Soon I was sitting down with everyone laughing and the night only got better. Soon we were watching a movie and I got the fun of watching a nice movie while watching Brock, Ash, and Paul groan.

"A toast to the relationship between Ash and Dawn!" May said when we finally made our way back to the kitchen. She held up a glass of apple juice that she just poured before drinking it down.

"May, if you're going to do a toast you have to wait for everyone else to get their glasses as well." Brock said as he poured himself some of the golden liquid as well. "Well anyways, I'll have a toast to Ash being a gentleman and waiting for Dawn to turn eighteen." He quickly drunk his drink down and I laughed as May called him a hypocrite.

"Well let's go ahead and leave guys. We don't want to ruin the couples first night." Misty said teasingly, which made my face turn red. I turned to see Ash's reaction but he was looking the other way of course.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later." Paul said before heading out the door. Soon I watched everyone else follow suit but not before I went to the door and waved them goodbye.

Ash's POV

I watched as Dawn waved as the last person from the party left. I smiled at her childish antics, glad that she was fully recovered from the event with Kenny.

"So, now what do we do?" I asked Dawn as she closed the door.

"I was going to ask you that." she said smiling before wrapping her hands around my neck and giving me a kiss, one that I responded to eagerly. We both eventually stopped the kiss since we had to stop for air.

"That was nice." I said while I tried to catch my breathe. She smiled before grabbing my arms, leading me towards her room. "It's already that time?" I asked playfully.

"Well, I could make you wait another year." she said playfully to which I paled.

"I think I'll pass on that offer, I think I've waited long enough."

"Well then why complain if you want it?" She said before opening the door to her room.

"Not really complaining, I just never thought this day would come." To that she just rolled her eyes.

"Boys can't wait for anything." She said while waving her hand in a sarcastic manner. I knew she was just teasing me but that doesn't mean I couldn't tease her back. While she was being sarcastic, she didn't even notice me sneak up behind her until it was too late for her to stop me. I quickly tossed her on her bed and before she could do anything I began my favorite way of torturing her, by tickling her. Instantly she tried to move but I used one of my hands to hold her still while I did the act. As she started laughing, almost hysterically, she twisted and turned but no matter how much she moved she couldn't get free, it helped that I knew the way she moved from being with her for so long. After a while I stopped to let her catch her breathe.

"What was that for?" She asked while still panting to which it was my turn to laugh.

"Why that was for being sarcastic." I said to which she pouted.

"You never let me have my fun." She said though soon she was smiling again. An awkward silence filled the room afterwards, neither one of us knowing quite how to go about doing this. "So are we going to do this?" she finally asked, breaking our silence. Even though she was the first to ask, I could tell she was nervous. However I was even more nervous than she was though for a different reason.

Finally I gave my reply, "Before we do that can I ask you a question?" She looked at me curiously before nodding. I slowly reached into my back pocket and pulled out a case. I saw her eyes light up as I opened the case.

"I know we're young and we haven't been going out long but Dawn would you…" Before I could finish what I was about to say, Dawn jumped at me and pulled me into a fierce kiss. I couldn't do anything but lean into the kiss since she was holding me so tight, not that I was planning to do anything else. When we finally parted from the kiss I looked at Dawn's face to see her crying. Instantly I felt bad about asking her.

"I'm sorry I guess it was too…" Before I could finish my sentence she silenced me with another kiss, this one just as passionate as the one before.

"I'm crying because I'm happy idiot." She said when she finally caught her breathe. "I would be honored to be your wife." She said happily I smiled before picking her up off the floor and laying her on the bed. I picked the case that had fallen out of my hands, got on my knees and presented the ring to her. It wasn't anything special, in my opinion. It was a simple silver ring with a sapphire as the center piece. Around said centerpiece was a ring of small diamonds. However, even though I thought it was rather ordinary she looked at it as if I had given her the whole world.

"Ash it's beautiful." She said in a quiet whispered. She picked up the ring and put it on her finger and stared at it adoringly. I smiled before sitting beside her on the bed. She leaned her head on my shoulders and we sat there for a bit. Finally she looked up at me. "Ash I'm ready." She said and I knew exactly what she was talking about. Instead of me jumping straight at the chance I reached into my pocket and pulled out a book which caused her to laugh.

"What?" I said indigently as she continued to laugh at my expense.

"It's nothing. It's just that I didn't expect for you to do that." She said while fighting down some more giggles.

"Well I had to find out what to do somehow." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Well why didn't you do what most guys do?" She asked curiously.

"Well, doing that made me feel like I was cheating on you so…" _Besides porn is for the weak!_ My inner Paul said which I quickly shut up.

"Well then what does it say?" She said with an amused voice. I rolled my eyes before opening the book.

"Nothing I didn't already know." I said before throwing the book away and pulling Dawn in for another kiss, which she responded to happily. She sat on my lap and wrapped her long legs around me as we kissed. When I finally stopped kissing her, she quickly pulled off my shirt. "Someone is impatient." I said teasingly which caused her to hit me across the back of the head.

"You're one to talk." She said with the same teasing smile she had been wearing for a while. I just ignored her before reaching for the rim of the one piece outfit she was wearing. I quickly pulled it up leaving an embarrassed and almost naked Dawn on my lap.

"You don't have anything to say now do you?" I said with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes and I laughed at the way she acted. When ever I was around her, it was just so easy to laugh at even the stupidest of things. I put my hands around her back and unclipped her bra. It fell down easily and she turned away from me in embarrassment. "Why are you embarrassed?" I asked her as I slowly worked her breast in my hands. She only gave out a small moan as an answer.

"Well then let's have some more fun, small we?" I said to the now quiet girl as I bent my head down and took one of her breast into my mouth. She gasped as I began to suck on her before placing her hands on the back of my head, slowly pushing me on. I finally took my mouth off of her just for me to switch my attention to her other one. She let out a small whimper as I continued to suck on her and massage her chest at the same time. As I unlatched from her I slowly began to pick her and placed her on the bed, after she unwrapped her legs from me of course. I trailed down her slim body, leaving kisses as I went down from her chest to her lower regions. I slid her underwear down her legs and watched her place her hands down to cover herself up.

"Don't you think you're going a bit fast?" Dawn asked shakily. I resisted the urge to laugh at her embarrassment, since that wouldn't have helped much, and grabbed her hands.

"I'll be careful, I promise." I said as I slowly moved her hands away. I slowly parted her legs before slowly taking a lick at her lower lips. She gasped in surprise which just caused me to repeat the process. Soon she was squirming as I continued to work my tongue over her. Doing what the book had told me, I slowly slid a finger into her. Dawn let out a gasp and shuttered as I pushed my finger in and out of her wet folds. I watched as she grabbed hold of the covers to try and steady herself though I could tell it wasn't working. I slowly slid in another finger and began to work them in and out of her faster. Her legs buck at the extra sensation which just encouraged me to work my fingers faster.

"Wait Ash, slow down a bit!" Dawn squealed as she was overtaken by the pleasure. Instead of listening to her, I leaned forward and began to lick at her again while I continued to push my fingers through her. She lasted for a few more seconds before she let out a loud moan and hit her climax. I watched her pant as she tried to regain her breathe. I quickly kicked off my pants and boxers as she 'recharged' and positioned myself over her.

"Are you ready Dawn?" I asked when she finally came to. She nodded her head slowly and I began to push in. I gasped at how tight she felt, no amount of reading books could prepare you for this. Soon I was met by her barrier. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked her once last time. She responded by wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a kiss. I quickly pushed past her virginity and watched her gasp in pain. A few tears rolled down her face and I held her still as I waited for the pain to pass away.

"I'm ready now." She finally said after a five minute wait. I nodded before pulling out and pushing back in. She gasped in pain again though no wear near as much as the first push. I began to do it again and soon she wasn't feeling any pain. I slowly pick up a rhythm, bouncing her up and down on my lap as she pushed against me. I knew I wasn't going to last long since this was my first time but I tried to hold on as long as I can.

"You can go faster if you want to." Dawn said once she was completely used to it and I began to bounce her as quickly and forcefully as I could. The moans that came from her mouth were beautiful and I was soon trying to bounce her faster just to hear more of them. Soon her whole body was tensing up and I knew what was about to happen. I held her as close to me as I could and plowed away at her with all my might. It wasn't long till we both climaxed and I felt the world spin as I came inside of her. We both collapsed on the bed panting for air. When we finally caught out breathes I looked over at Dawn who was smiling happily. I took her hand in mine and began to kiss the girl I would be with for the rest of my life.


End file.
